Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. The spread of augmented reality and other application usage on electronic devices increases the importance of providing a fast way to access such applications. Electronic devices, such as those with touch screens, have a lock screen feature to avoid any accidental functioning of the electronic device. The lock screen, however, increases the amount of time required to access and use an application that is run on the electronic device. There is a need, therefore, to increase the functionality of the electronic device while it is in a locked state.